This applicant is requesting funding for five years through the Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) mechanism to enhance her theoretical, methodological, and statistical skills to enable her to conduct independent research on factors affecting the transition to parenthood among low-income, ethnic minority, adolescent mothers and their children's fathers. Through the implementation of an integrated training and research plan, the following objectives will be achieved during the award period: 1) Using a large, national, publicly available dataset (Study 1), the applicant will provide an initial test of a model for the evolution of adolescent mothers and fathers' relationships during the transition to parenthood, with particular emphasis on adolescent mothers' psychological adjustment; 2) In a preliminary field study (Study 2), the applicant will test a more complex model of adolescent mother and fathers' relationships during the first postpartum year; 3) Using exploratory methodology, the applicant will refine the theory and methods used in Study 2 for use in a larger field study to be funded with a future R01 application. [unreadable] [unreadable] These studies will be conducted under the mentorship of senior researchers in the field. In addition to interaction with mentors, training activities will include directed reading, coursework, and workshops. The objectives of the training component are for the candidate to: 1) Bring disparate empirical literatures to inform the development of a conceptual model for the evolution of African American and Latino adolescent mothers' and fathers' relationships during the transition to parenthood; 2) Develop expertise in the methodological and quantitative data analytic approaches for longitudinal family research; 3) Develop knowledge and skills in the responsible conduct of research; and 4) Prepare and submit a competitive R01 proposal, the goal of which would be to apply the research findings from this award to a larger, longitudinal study of young parents. This proposed R01 study will include research questions that will be translatable into a future preventive intervention to facilitate the transition to parenthood among ethnic minority adolescent mothers and fathers. [unreadable] [unreadable]